What a night
by ShinigamiB
Summary: A/B/O universe, Merlin goes into heat and alpha Arthur just can't resist the temptation. Wrote this a while ago and then rewrote it to make it hopefully better. Warnings for MxM sex, barebacking, some pretty filthy talk and just general plotless smut.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hooooooly fuck. I can't believed how badly written this original piece was, I only noticed when I re read when taking a crack at writing a sequel. I still rather like this story so I didn't change it too much, just polished it up in places, it's probably longer than the original as well. I am still probably going to write the next chapter of this due to my encouraging reviews so thank you so much to everyone that left one! I hope to have the second chapter up as soon as possible but until then enjoy the hot Merthur smut.

* * *

Arthur didn't notice it at first, he took it down to just being a rather appealing day, when it was hot and bright and everything looked particularly good.

But there was no mistaking the pleasant scent emanating off of Merlin whenever he stood close by, dressing him in armour, or standing at hand to replenish Arthur's wine whenever the goblet was empty.

And Arthur loved it.

Merlin smelled utterly intoxicating, absolutely delicious. It was only when Arthur started looking forward to seeing his manservant throughout the day; he suddenly started seeing him less and less.

Only in the morning when Merlin would throw open the Prince's curtains, letting the light stream in, would Arthur see the dark locks glowing behind the gaze of the morning sun, and that flawless white skin kissed by the bright light.

And Arthur would inhale that beautiful scent which had become his manservant.

After quickly dressing his Prince, Merlin would take his leave.

Running endless errands for Gaius it seemed.

And Arthur would pine for him all day.

Meanwhile the young warlock was in turmoil. His body battling these new sensations: the Heat.

It had been strange waking up one day with a painfully throbbing erection and a heated fever. After relieving himself only then Merlin's did the fever die down.

But the relief didn't last long as when Merlin attended to the Princes chambers, he found himself transfixed at the sight of his sleeping master. Lying face buried in the royal pillows, golden blonde hair spilling onto the fabric. The rich quilt tangled around his waist, exposing the toned muscles of the Prince's back.

The fever immediately came back, along with another aching erection.

Merlin couldn't pull his eyes away from Arthur's powerful body, honed with vigorous daily training. He wasn't sure how he had never appreciated it before.  
With a gulp the warlock tore his eyes away, grabbing some dirty laundry and folding it over his arm to hide the tent in his pants.

He awoke the prince hurriedly and briskly went on with his morning duties. Answering in non-committable grunts to Arthur's occasional questions, as the prince seemed unusually cheerful and talkative that day.

This went on every moment that Merlin spent with his master. Watching the prince train was particularly torturous. There was something about the way Arthur battled and defeated his opponents which made Merlin's blood boil with lust.

Eventually the warlock sought Gaius for counsel.

"I don't understand. This has never happened before." Merlin finished after explaining.

Gaius seemed to be lost in thought for a few moments before sighing, taking off his glasses and slowly wiping them on the hem of his tunic.

"Well Merlin, it appears to me that you've entered your first Heat."

The young warlock shook his head disbelievingly. "But I'm a Beta, I'm sure of it." Merlin protested in denial.

"Most people stay neutrally a Beta until they are mature for mating. Once you reach of age is when your true form shows. I'm sorry Merlin, but you're an Omega. Being around an Alpha like Arthur for so long must have brought upon this directed heat. You'll just have to endure it, my boy."

Merlin sat down numbly on the bench as Gaius tittered in pity.

Him. An Omega.

Back home in Ealdor, It was unimportant whether you were a submissive or not. But here in Camelot, prostitution was rife, and illegal trafficking of Omegas was a growing -however frequently overlooked- issue.

Male omegas could rarely bear pups. The only thing they were good for was sex.

No one would take him as a mate, and in his current state of Heat, Alpha's would be drawn to his raging pheromones and Merlin would have no choice but to submit to any Dominants whim.

After seeing the dejected look on Merlins face, Gaius sighed, moving to away for a moment and then returning with an old book.

"Merlin, I can prescribe you with concoctions to balance out your hormones. This will suppress the nature of your Heat, and I suggest you take a few days off as well." Gaius offered as he flipped through the book, already searching for the right potion.

"Thank you Gaius, but I can't take time off or Arthur will want to know why. I don't think I could bear it if he comes down to investigate." Merlin said, and immediately regretted even thinking of Arthur as his body heated embarrassingly in response.

The physician nodded in understanding, pretending not to see Merlin cross his legs and blush. He set to work brewing up the much needed potion.

"I do suggest you take a cold bath in the meantime, Merlin. That should take an edge off.

Merlin agreed, he steeled himself with deep steady breaths, and left to tell Arthur he would be out for Gaius for the day, before grabbing himself a cold bath.

* * *

Arthur paced his chambers restlessly. Today Merlin hadn't even turned up to work; instead it had been George who shook him awake that morning. Much to the extreme disappointment of the prince.

Arthur couldn't quite place these feelings he had. All his thoughts somehow kept slinking back to his sweet-smelling manservant. Even his father began to notice, as Uther asked him out of concern one luncheon as whether he was falling ill, in regards to Arthur sat sullenly in his seat, a slightly predatoral look across his features.

The truth; Arthur was not ill, But he was worried Merlin might be.

If Merlin had indeed fallen sick, then Arthur could do nothing. The thought infuriated him.

Arthur suddenly realised he didn't even know where Merlin was. Anything could be happening to his manservant right now. His Merlin.

He mentally kicked himself for allowing Merlin to go unaccounted for so long, as a sudden wave of protectiveness rose in his chest. Arthur felt the guttural instinct stirring in his gut.

He had to find Merlin.

It had been a vain attempt, but Merlin had eventually given up, resigning to taking an unpaid vacation to twist and moan in the sweaty sheets of his bed.

Gaius's potion did little to suppress the Heat, and all Merlin could do was fist the sheets as he panted and fought to stay in control of his own body.

He'd woken up that morning slick and hard. The lust took over and Merlin had found himself rutting against his bed until he came.

Since then, the Heat kept coming in powerful, unbearable waves; there was nothing the warlock could do that sated it for long.

Merlin knew exactly what he needed, though.

He needed to be mated. He needed Arthur.

Arthur was the one his blood lusted for; he was the Alpha that had brought upon this Heat.

And it was all Merlin could do to not sprint straight up to the Prince's chambers and posture himself before the Alpha, begging to be taken.

* * *

Arthur ignored George's protests as he shoved past the man, making his way to the physician's chambers.

Damned if he had jousting practise now. There was one thing on the Prince's mind and that was Merlin.

It was as if with every beat of his strong heart, the other boys name thrummed throughout his entire body.

He charged down a large winding staircase, already able to smell the delicious scent of his absent manservant, as though he could detect Merlin had recently passed through here.

Which meant that Arthur was getting steadily closer to him.

Arthur's breath sped up, it came out in thick heavy pants, and heart racing as he neared the Omega which had been enticing him for what felt like so long.

He stormed into the physicians chambers and headed straight for Merlin's room.

He was so close now.

Without noticing that Gaius was not present, the prince pushed into his manservant's room and froze.

Merlin was stood there, shirtless.

Arthur took a few moments to take in the site of Merlin's naked chest, shining in beads of sweat, rising in erratic short breaths which visibly hitched when the Manservant laid eyes on Arthur.

There was a deafening silence as both men just stared at each other. When suddenly Arthur charged forward and pulled Merlin into a bone-crushing hug, burying his face in the warlock's neck.

"Oh for the love of - I was so worried about you, you idiot! And you were here this entire time!"

Merlin stumbled back into the wall against the ferocity of his Prince's embrace, before wrapping his arms just as tightly around him.

"I'm...sorry..." Was all Merlin managed to pant.

The proximity between them was driving Merlin crazy, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting the Prince nuzzle deeper into his neck.

"Merlin...I was..." Arthur started to speak, but was becoming enthralled by the scent the younger man was emitting. He dug his nails into the warlock's bare flesh and inhaled deeply, causing the Omega to gasp, eyes fluttering.

"Fuck Merlin. You smell so good." The Prince groaned, tightening his grip on his Manservant.

Arthur pressed his nose deeper into Merlin's throat and growled appreciatively.

Merlin squeezed his eyes shut. Praying that the alpha would not turn his attention to the warlock's prominent erection, so close to pressing itself into the Prince's thigh.

As Arthur nuzzled the Omega, Merlin was grateful that Arthur wasn't quite yet sure what was going on, and was acting on pure instinct. Even so, Merlin was well aware that he may be the only one with any self control at the moment. Self control which was unfortunately fading – fast.

The Omega's gasp turned into a soft moan as he palmed the Alpha's shoulder blades, squirming between the stronger Prince and solid wall.

His mind swam, as he fought for rationality. Every cell in his body was screaming _yes_. The Heat building to an unbearable point.  
Arthur could feel the Heat too, his growls instinctively growing more dominant. The Omega felt so good, so right pressed up against him like this, entwined in his arms.

On that very thought the Prince felt the urge to _feel_ Merlin. To touch and palm and squeeze his body.

Arthur let his hands trail. Palms rough and strong after many years of physical training, they slid over the smooth pale flesh of the trembling warlock, right up to his chest, shoulders, then back down to stroke his bare stomach.

Merlin's back arched in pleasure, his skin burning like fire at each touch. But it was a pleasurable feeling - Intoxicating, even.

The result of Merlin's movement gave Arthur room to press himself harder against the Heated submissive whose straining erection was now rubbing against his own, creating _delicious_ much needed friction.

With that Merlin threw back his head and _moaned_. The sound sent a bolt of pleasure straight to the Prince's cock, which growled and sunk his teeth into the warlocks flesh.

Merlin jolted, gripping Arthur's biceps and whimpered. He tried weakly to push the Alpha away, but with no chance of succeeding.

"Arthur..." Merlin moaned, squirming in the Prince's grip.

In response to the warlocks lack of submission, Arthur desperately grinded against the whining male.

The reaction was immediate. Merlin keened and suddenly grabbed his Prince's hair, tugging as he arched again in pleasure.

The only thing Arthur could think of was just how fucking amazing that felt.

He grinded again, this time grabbing the warlock's hips and holding him steady.

"Arthur stop!" Merlin gasped as the Heat pooled over and spiked in his stomach. He grabbed at the last sliver of rational thought he could muster, and with unknown strength, jerked away from Arthur's hold.

Before the Omega could sprint from the room, Arthur flung out an arm and caught him. The action sending them both flying to the floor, where they lay sprawled in a heap.

Arthur knocked the breath out of Merlin by slamming on top of him. The Prince after years of close physical training and combat easily gathered his bearings first, and straddled the winded warlock.

"Arthur please, think about what you're doing." Merlin panted, struggling beneath the stronger man.

There was a small part of Arthur that was screaming at him to stop, an instinct telling him he was hurting the Omega, when it was his job to protect.  
Arthur faltered, momentarily regaining control. However it immediately vanished when he caught sight of the sweating Omega panting beneath him, eyes blown back with lust and chest heaving with desperation.

It was almost enough to send Arthur into a rut.

"Merlin..." He growled, attacking the warlock's neck with his lips.

Merlin let out an embarrassing mewl and bucked his hips before he could stop himself.

Spurred by this action, Arthur began to grind down. Enticing more submissive sounds from his manservant beneath him.

Which each second Arthur grew harder and harder, the noises Merlin made were sending feelings straight to his groin.

And the pheromones pouring off of him...

Arthur rutted hard down onto Merlin, he was so, so close to ripping off the remainder of Merlin's clothes and taking him right there on the floor.

The only thing stopping him was the persisting knowledge that Merlin was not consenting to this.

There was a crash in the other room and Arthur froze, snapping back to a reality which was not the Heated Omega.

He heard Gaius calling out for Merlin, and the sound of heavy books being dumped on the table.

Merlin whimpered softly.

Arthur felt a pang and sudden regret, pride getting the better of him as he jumped up off of his manservant and charged out of the room, shoving past Gaius as he did so to save being caught in such a raunchy situation.

Merlin whimpered again but this time at the loss of the needed warmth from the Alpha's body.

He had wanted Arthur to stop because they just _couldn't,_ yet his body had needed nothing more.

Angered at his own conflictions, Merlin sat up on his elbows as Gaius burst into the room.

"Heavens sake, Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed.

"I leave you alone for 10 minutes and you end up in a state like this! I assume that was Arthur who just went charging past. At least he came to his senses. Honestly, it would be a good idea to have you two separated in a more secure way until you come down from your Heat."

Merlin didn't reply but turned away to hide his throbbing erection. Gaius got the message and sighed, leaving the room to pour Merlin another ice cold bath.

* * *

After the encounter in Merlin's chambers, Arthur threw himself into work.

It wasn't that the memory of the ordeal was embarrassing -which it was- but the mere thought of it stirred the pent up lust within the Alpha.

He wanted Merlin.

No.

He _needed_ Merlin.

The need to claim the Omega, who was just begging to be mated, was painfully great.

Arthur had no idea how long he could last.

Obviously, his father, the conservative bastard he was, would be thoroughly against the idea of Arthur having a male mate.

Not because Merlin was male, but because he could not bear pups. However the fact that he was male was also taboo on its own.

The Prince sighed. This would last as long as Merlin's Heat, which due to their previous encounter would now be prolonged.

Arthur could just imagine the warlock touching himself to relieve the Heat, all day just lying on his bed, drenched in sweat and pumping his cock – no fingering his hole, slick with need, whilst moaning the Alpha's name over and over.

The very mental image caused Arthur to groan out loud, to which George looked up from where he was polishing the Prince's shoes.

"Anything the matter, sire?" He enquired.

"No. Dismissed, George." Arthur answered curtly, the sudden desperate need for time alone taking away the necessity of politeness.

George bowed and left, shutting the door in his wake.

As soon as the door clicked shut Arthur groaned again, steadying one hand onto the desk, he thrust the other down his pants, to grip his eager cock.

He growled as he jerked himself roughly, the pleasure almost forcing him to his knees as he brought back that image of his fuckable manservant furiously masturbating to sate his own lust.

The Alpha felt that feeling stir up in his chest again, his blood set on fire as his skin already began to sheen with sweat.

Arthur's own hips rolled in time with his jerks. In what felt like no time at all, he began to feel the familiar pool of heat in his lower stomach, telling him he was close.

Letting Merlins name slip through his lips, Arthur's pumped his cock twice more before spilling his seed all over his hand, his head thrown back in a rather animalistic moan.

After Arthur came, he sighed in shortlived relief.

This couldn't go on. Arthur had to do something about it, and soon.

He wasn't even the one in Heat, yet he still felt the pain of utterly forbidden desire.

The Prince found himself retiring early, stripping himself of almost all clothes, and climbing beneath a single sheet.

It was going to be a long, hot night.

* * *

Arthur awoke to the sound of a breathy moan.

He shot up in bed, disturbed from a dream where he was rather violently fucking a begging Merlin atop his breakfast table, and went immediately into a defensive stance.

The Prince grasped a sword from the side of his bed and zoned in on the intruder, pinning him to the door of the wardrobe, blade at the throat.

"Arthur..." The intruder moaned in an all too familiar voice.

"Merlin." The Prince breathed.

Without asking why Merlin was even there, he flung the sword away, grabbing the warlock by his already bruised hips and smashed their lips together.

The kiss was messy, needy, and heated. Within seconds Arthur had dominated his manservant's mouth with his tongue, hands trailed beneath his shirt, scraping the flesh and ripping the garment right off.

The action of ripping away his shirt left both men breathless, they pulled apart panting hard into each others mouths.

Merlin's hands were roughly twisted into Arthur's hair, pulling them closer together. He could feel the warmth and strength rippling off the older man and Merlin moaned with need.

"Alpha..I...I need..." Merlin mewled needily, palming his Prince's locks.

It was at that moment of total submission did Arthur lose every ounce of control.

He grabbed the Omega roughly by the hips and swung him round, throwing him onto the bed.

Merlin gasped breathily as he hit the sheets, then Arthur was on him once more, literally pouncing on the keening warlock, tongue and teeth trailing down his naked torso as he keened and moaned.

Arthur's actions were rough, hurried, and desperate for so many things impossible to do at once.

The Alpha assaulted his chosen Mates chest with bites and sucks and rough kisses, which trailed down to his sensitive stomach, where dragged his teeth along the burning skin.

"Alpha please! I need!" Merlin moaned again, tortured by the teasing kisses. He threw his head back onto the rumpled royal sheets, and bucked up his hips again to brush his throbbing cock against Arthur's chin.

The exposed Omega shivered with lust, his entire body convulsing in the pleasure as Arthur immediately engulfed his throbbing member into his hot, wet mouth.

Arthur sucked hard, eliciting a scream of pleasure from the writhing man on his sheets.

Merlin thrashed, his legs looped around the Prince's neck and squeezed, forcing his cock deep down the Prince's throat.

Arthur choked slightly before gripping the already bruised hips of the moaning male, and holding him steady, completely at the mercy of the Alpha's assaulting mouth.

The Prince lapped his tongue lovingly around the warlock's length, closing his eyes as he hummed in appreciation of the sound of Merlin's choked sounds of pleasure.

The sounds Merlin was making were mostly incoherent moans of pleasure and encouragement, but occasionally as Arthur's tongue worked the Omega's cock skilfully he would cry out the others name with eyes screwed shut as he twisted against the Royal sheets, and the word "Alpha" stuttered out between thick moans.

Merlin came without warning, his hot cum shot down Arthur's throat, and his head fell back in a silent scream.

Swallowing without pause, Arthur flipped Merlin over drinking in the sight of his manservant's pert, white ass. He growled in appreciation, squeezing and kneading the Warlock's cheeks before spreading them to expose his needy hole.

Merlin was already slick, open and ready, practically begging for Arthur to take him right there.

Instead, Arthur thrusts two fingers inside the hot, tight, and wet hole making the submissive cry out at the intrusion, jolting in part pain and pleasure.

Arthur cooed softly, instinctively stroking the younger man's hips with his thumb in attempts to calm his Mate.

"Relax Merlin." He murmured planting soft kisses along his spine, suddenly pointedly aware that the other man was a virgin.

The Omega whimpered but pressed back against Arthur's fingers, signalling him to carry on and Arthur found Merlin adjusting easily. His ass greedily sucking in each finger that the Prince added scissoring and stretching inside.

It didn't take long to have Merlin's steady pained whimpers turn to ones of pleasure.

Soon Arthur was adding a fourth finger, and the warlock was fucking himself hungrily on each one.

Arthur's mind was a red haze of lust, preparing the young Warlock -however satisfying it was- just wasn't enough to sate the desire to bury his cock deep inside the other male, thrusting hard and making him lose control like he was now.

He yanked out his digits roughly, making the Omega whine at the loss and clench around the sudden feeling of emptiness until he felt Arthur lining his cock up to Merlin's hole, who with a roll of his hips, pushed in.

Merlin's mouth fell open to scream, but no sound came out as the sensations threatened to overwhelm him. He was so full of the Alpha's cock, which was perfectly thick and hard and _deep._ Arthur too, was entranced at feeling of finally penetrating his Mate. Merlin was just so slick and hot, and despite the preparation with the Alpha's fingers, he was still almost unbearably tight.

Meanwhile, now lying on his front, Merlin mewled and buried his face into the sheets, his thighs quivering at the sensation of Arthur pressed so hard inside him. He fisted the sheets, twisting his trembling hands right into the fabric, as Arthur panted, hands on the Omega's back and cock seated balls-deep inside his slick hole.

It took a few more moments for Merlin to adjust and Arthur to gather his senses.

The Omega soon began to rock his hips back in attempts to entice movement from the Alpha, and Arthur got the message that he was ready.

The Prince held onto Merlin's hips once more, and pulled out so that only the head of his cock penetrated his sweet-smelling lover and leaving Merlin whimpering in anticipation.

With a smooth stroke of the younger mans hips, Arthur suddenly and roughly plunged back into the Omega, drawing out a loud moan from both the men.

Arthur thrusted again.

"Mphh, Alpha... Yes!" Merlin managed to cry out. His blood rushed, and knees already weak as he finally experienced the pleasure of mating.

The Prince growled as he tightened his grip and pounded into his manservant over and over again.

With each thrust, Merlin made a new and even more delicious sound, and each one spurred Arthur to fuck the warlock harder and harder.

It was only when the Prince lent forward to bite his shoulder, did Merlin _really _scream in pleasure. The pain of the bite, hot and dominating, and the angle of Arthur's cock struck a chord deep inside the younger man and was drawing out the filthiest neediest sounds from the Submissive's wanton throat.

"Gods. Arthur yes! Right there, Arthur! Gods!" Merlin lifted his head from the sheets to pant deeply, each thrust knocking the breath right out of him and making his eyes squeeze shut in ecstasy.

On finding his prostate, Arthur shared Merlin's extra pleasure. At each thrust, the Omega clenched every muscle, squeezing the Alpha's cock to an almost painful point.

It was enough to send Arthur truly into a rut.

The Prince fucked his manservant with relentless force. Head thrown back once more as he began to pant harder. Spurred on by the encouraging sounds that his Mate was making, heat was already spreading through his body to pool in his lower stomach, and Arthur knew he wouldn't last much longer.

The sounds his Mate was making was driving him closer and closer to the edge. The warmth radiated between their bodies, back against chest, Arthur's strong arms wrapped hard around his Mate's stomach, supporting him against the powerful thrusts.

In the haze of pleasure, Arthur felt his knot beginning to swell. It stretched Merlin painfully, locking their bodies together and forcing the Alpha's thrusting to become more shallow, but still heightening the pleasure to nothing they'd ever experienced before.

Neither cared how much noise they made now, their only priority was the increasing speed and strength in which Arthur drove his cock into his Manservant.

Arthur swore as he became close to coming undone inside the younger man, Merlin's cries of pleasure now reduced to incoherent streams of moans and whimpers as the Alpha pounded harder and harder, the gathering Heat in his lower stomach threatening explode. And when it did, Arthur came.

If he even screamed; he didn't realise. The orgasm knocked him blind through a white sheet of pleasure, and the sensation of such an Alpha coming so hard, so deep inside of him, threw Merlin undone as well.

The warlock's orgasm followed suit, staining the sheets, as Merlin cried for his Alpha once more before collapsing beneath his Prince Arthur still knotted inside him.

The clenching of Merlin's muscles milked out the last of Arthur's orgasm and he rode through the pleasure, panting heavily.

Merlin's Heat was momentarily sated. He was mated.

But now he was suddenly cold.

As Arthur's vision returned, he felt his Mate's shivering and tightened both arms around the other's body, holding him flush against his chest and nuzzled the warlocks hair.

The Chill was a natural reaction to mating, now the Heat was subsided, came the coldness which encouraged the Mates to cuddle and nurture their newfound bond. Not that Arthur could pull away anyway, as his knot was still heavy and thick inside the Omega, still locked in their coupling.

But Merlin was too exhausted to care, he smothered himself in Arthur's warmth; already falling asleep from his body strenuous state over the past week, and the activities that just transpired. The prince too was beginning to feel a healthy exhaustion that only came from sexual satisfaction and he tugged the royal sheets around the both and buried his nose into his Mates hair.

"Mine." He murmured, inhaling deeply.

Merlin smiled again before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: God, I am terrible with updates I'm so sorry. I rewrote this chapter in places because I hated it, gonna get cracking on the final chapter as soon as, will have it finished by christmas (for real this time)

Merlin's Heat took three days to die down. During that entire time Arthur found that none-stop sex for hours on end, even with someone you desired more than anything and undoubtedly loved, was actually far more enjoyable in theory. The sex itself was not at fault, no, that was definitely the most pleasurable aspect of the situation.

It was the natural instinct of ensuring that his Mate was at full health, at all times, which rather made itself a nuisance. Constant repeated fucking took quite the physical toll it seems, and Arthur found that keeping both himself and his Mate on the opposite side of dehydration more than a challenge.

He shifted the panting sweaty Omega on his lap, grasping the slick thighs to hoist them further up on either side of his own hips. Merlin made a soft sound at the movement, the action causing him to rise and then fall back onto Arthur's cock.

It wasn't the most comfortable position, as Merlin had to alternate between grasping the headboard and the Prince's hips to steady himself, but it was one that was quickly becoming their favourite as the new shift in position allowed Arthur's cock to slide even deeper into his Mate's slick hole and making them both groan aloud.

Merlin let out a soft tired whimper as he tilted back his head, an invitation for his Mate to sink his teeth into his already kiss-bitten neck. Arthur thrust up with his powerful thighs as he bit into the warlock. His knot had long since deflated and the Alpha was close to becoming finally spent.

But it was Merlin who came first, his Alpha's thick cock brushing over his prostate one too many times as it threw him over the edge. The warlock cried out as he reached orgasm, arms looping around his Mate's neck and tugging on his hair, as he splattered their chests in another bout of cum.

Arthur chuckled tiredly as he squeezed Merlin's thighs again, throwing him back suddenly against the bed and pounding into him until he reached his own completion, before collapsing on top of his Mate, panting heavily.

He nosed Merlin's neck, inhaling the heady scent of cum, sweat and pheromones as they lay in an exhausted tangle of limbs.

"We need to get you something to eat and drink," Arthur murmured against his Mate's throat and the Omega hummed in agreement, but whined softly as Arthur rolled off of his body to grab the now almost empty pitcher nearby the bed.

The Prince poured the last of the water into a cup, handing it to his Mate. Merlin pulled himself up and drank greedily as Arthur rubbed at his back, finding all the bruises from their lovemaking with part guilt and pride.

Arthur massaged his Mates body, soothing out all the sore spots, pressing soft kisses along the bruised skin. The slight caresses and gentle administrations lulling his Mate into a sleep and Arthur wanted nothing more than to lie down with him, but instead forced himself to see about finding some food.

He was hesitant to leave his Mate alone and unprotected in their chambers, especially as vulnerable as the Omega was right now. But finding food and drink was becoming an increasing concern. They were lucky that Arthur had neglected a tray of his evening meal on the night of their first Mating; but it had only lasted so long.

Covering his Omega with a blanket, Arthur left the bed and stretched out his strained muscles. Conscious, that he must reek of sweat and cum, but so must his Mate, and it brought the Prince pride to know that he'd thoroughly marked the Omega as his own. However his own bodily stench could be a problem when leaving the Chambers in search of food.

With the knowledge he didn't exactly have any other options; Arthur dressed himself in a pair of loose slacks and opened his chamber door. Before he even left the room, the Prince noticed the tray on the ground beside the open door. An even larger pitcher of water sat on it, along with some bread, oil and cheeses.

Arthur's stomach grumbled and he was suddenly deathly aware of his aching thirst. He sighed gratefully at the offering of food left outside his chambers, retrieving the tray and bringing it inside.

He was already guzzling some of the water as he gently roused his Mate. Merlin took only a little coaxing in his sleepy state to begin eating the food offered as they both sat back on the bed.

"Where did you get this from?" Merlin asked, threw a mouthful of bread.

"It was outside the door." Arthur sighed again, and then rubbed at his eyes, the enormity of their Mating beginning to sink in. the offering food outside of his Chamber was undoubtedly from his father, and with him understanding the gravity of interrupting a couple in Heat, they had been relatively undisturbed during the past three days.

Merlin was clearly too drained to begin to care or even think about the ramifications of their coupling, but Arthur was starting to feel the nagging worry already. The fact that their Mating had been allowed to carry on without his father's guards bursting into the room, forcefully separating them and stabbing Merlin to end their bond - didn't mean that it had been accepted at all. But the offerings of food for the worn out couple was a sign of an understanding.

The Prince and his Mate quickly devoured what food that was there, and Arthur set the tray back down, then found a relatively clean sheet that had fallen to the floor, and cocooned it around himself and his Mate. He wrapped his arms protectively around Merlin's chest, and allowed himself to breathe in the sweet scent of their sex still lingering on the Omegas skin.

Merlin shifted comfortably in his Mate's warm embrace, relishing in the feel of the Alpha's thick cock lying against his ass, and the engulfing dominant scent that was Arthur. It didn't take long for Merlin to fall back asleep.

Arthur was awoken first, the sound of crashing cutlery and raised voices evident even through the thick castle walls. He jolted up, disturbing Merlin and just in time to see his Father crash through his Chamber doors followed by the heated protests of Morganna.

"Uther, I said wait! Wait! You can't just burst in this is ridiculo- Uther stop!" Morganna demanded, the beta's tone commanding but laced with panic.

The King barged past his Ward, seething in rage as he advanced on his son now alert on the bed teeth bared in a protective stance over his Mate.

"YOU."

"_Father._" Arthur growled, wrapping the waking and dazed Merlin into his arms.

"What is the meaning of this?! Are you MAD?!" Uther thundered moving closer to the couples bed, eliciting another growl from his son prompting Morganna to begin desperately pulling him back.

"Stay back, Father, I swear it! Don't come any closer!" Arthur all but snarled as Uther raged but halted at the foot of the bed.

Merlin let out a whimper before he could stop himself, the sound drawing Arthur to hold him even tighter.

The King fumed at the couple, but did not come any closer. Standing his ground as his Alpha presence filled the room, brushing off Morganna who was still tugging back his arm.

"Both of you please," She pleaded, buckling slightly under the King's dominant pheromones quickly as it flooded her senses spurred the betan instinct to obey the Alpa gender. "Let's not do this now, the Mate's are exhausted. We can discuss this tomorrow, we can't change what has happened now just leave it. Uther, _please."_ Any other time, Uther would have felt pride at the Beta's strength, but for now he ignored his Ward, glowering at Arthur as he glanced between him and his Mate. Arthur stared darkly at his father, shielding the Omega close.

There was a tense silence, ready to snap at any second, but gradually Uther's breathing began to slow and he turned away.

"We will discuss this….later." He said in heavy finality, his voice tight in attempts to keep his anger tempered. Morganna breathed a sigh of relief, but Arthur did not lower his gaze nor release the protective hold on Merlin.

"You will see me in the Great Hall when the clock strikes at 3 this afternoon. Do not make me have the guards come get you, Arthur. Do you understand me?" He looked back at his son, expression stern. Arthur continued to glower at him, but nodded.

"Good."

Uther batted Morganna out of his way as he left the room. She frowned, finally letting her anger show, now that the need for urgency had dissipated. Looking back to the distressed couple she swallowed worldessly before following Uther from the room.

When both had finally left, Merlin let out another pathetic whimper, unable to hold it back. At the distressed sound of his Mate, Arthur let his aggression go in favour of comforting his Mate. "Shh shh it's ok, they're gone, I have you, Merlin, I have you."

The Omega bit back a second whimper and buried his face in Arthur's chest, his face heated with embarrassment. What was wrong with him? Since when did he respond to stress like a pathetic Omega? Not once before his Heat, had he ever felt this emotionally weak.

Arthur in response to his Mate's distress pulled Merlin fully into his lap and curled his legs tight around him. "It's gonna be ok I promise." He murmured softly into Merlins' hair.

Merlin despite his pride, clung to the Princes' chest allowing himself to be soothed by the closeness of his Mate. "I'm not going to let you go, Merlin." Arthur rocked him gently, "Never, I swear, nothing will separate us I promise." Merlin nodded as he inhaled the others scent deeply, the words calming him, his Mate calming him –

_His Mate._

Shit.

He and Arthur were now mated. Their bond unbreakable.

And the thing about mated bonds: It often isn't easy to keep secrets from your mate; particularly secrets about, say – being a warlock.

Arthur was unsure when the comforting session had turned into another quick romp, but it may have had something to do with their naked bodies entwined as intimately as they were. Merlin's legs were wrapped tight around Arthurs's muscled thighs with his Alpha's hardening cock brushing against his entrance with every slight movement, until it pushed in.

Merlin sighed as he easily bottomed out, squirming in his Mate's lap to a more comfortable position. He found Arthur's lips, and it was only natural to lick into his mouth kissing him deeply. Arthur moaned softly into the kiss and Merlins's hands came up to rest on his shoulders, gently pushing him down to lie back on the tangled sheets.

The Alpha watched, his eyes hooded with lust as his Mate took a dominant position and began to ride him. The need to flip their bodies over and rut into him, hard and fast was not as strong as the desire to see Merlin him fuck himself on Arthur's cock, glistening with sweat and beautiful the way he was doing now. Merlins' head was falling to the side in pleasure, his mouth opening and closing with soft little moans and gasps as he picked up the pace.

Soon the sticky slap of skin on skin began to fill the air again, and Arthur groaned as he wrapped a hand around Merlins' cock. He pumped him lazily as Merlin was already close, his breath came out in short pants and he lent his head back facing the ceiling, and closing his eyes as he continued to ride Arthurs' cock.

With a short cry Merlin came, his back arched beautifully and Arthur moaned at the sight. He began to thrust up into the spent Omega, hands moving to hold each side of his hips to fuck up into his Mate. Soon Arthur was cumming too, and he panted splaying back against the sheets, Merlin dislodging himself from Mate's cock to lie across his chest.

They lay in contented silence, Uthers aggressive encounter pushed from their minds for the time being, but Merlin was remembering his earlier worry.

"Arthur," He murmured softly, kissing the Alpha's skin.

"Hmm?" Was Arthur's reply as ran a hand lovingly along his Mates' back.

Merlin sighed at the touch, but began to sit up and Arthur moved to face him properly, bringing an arm up to rub soothing circles onto Merlins' chest. "There's something I have to tell you."

"You can tell me anything, Merlin." Arthur said almost sleepily, a slight smile appearing on his face and it made Merlins' heart ache that he could lose _this_ with just a few more words.

He signed again. "It's nothing, sorry just – be careful when you go to see your father."

The Prince's expression darkened at the reminder of the oncoming conflict. "Don't worry Merlin," He said firmly, and suddenly swung his legs off of the bed finding the pants he had discarded before the interrupted nap and pulling them back on. "I won't let my father do anything to keep us apart." He grasped Merlins' chin and pulled him into a kiss before grinning bravely at his Mate. "Ok?"

Merlin couldn't help but smile back. "Alright Arthur," He said softly, slipping out of bed as well. "I suppose you'll need to take a bath, and if you haven't noticed I'm in dire need of one myself." His grin suddenly turned mischievous as Arthur caught on and began to laugh.

"You're insatiable, Merlin." He purred softly, pulling his Mate into another deep kiss and kneading his ass. The Omega purred back in response before pulling away to grab a pair of his own loose slacks whilst Arthur left the Chambers momentarily to call for a bath to be drawn.

"I can get used to this." Merlin murmured, some time later as he settled against Arthur in the tub. "Makes a pleasant change from running to fill this bloody thing myself, just to watch you lounge about in it."

At that, Arthur chuckled and began to massage soap into his Mate's hair. "I suppose this is a pleasant change too; me washing you."

"Hmmm" Merlin moaned in affirmation and relaxed back against Arthurs' chest. "I could definitely get used to this."

The Prince let out another low chuckle as he washed Merlins' hair, eyes following the droplets of water which ran down his neck and shoulders over the claiming bites and bruises. He would see to it Merlin never wore that blasted neckscarf again.

Despite Merlins' earlier flirtation, both men were too exhausted and spent for any more forms of vigorous intimacy, and their bath was concluded once they were both clean.

Arthur kissed Merlin after they were dressed and pressed their foreheads together, revelling in the simple presence of his Mate. The strength of their bond threatened to overwhelm him for a moment and Arthur felt his chest tighten as he moved away, glancing at the clock which told him the time of his fathers' meeting was almost upon them.

"I'll be back, Merlin, soon I promise."

Merlin nodded as he watched his Mate go and sighed heavily once he was alone. He rubbed at his neck, the flesh tender with the marks of their coupling, but not as sore as the ache deep in his rear and up to the base of his spine. But it was a pleasant ache, a reminder that he was now claimed.

The warlock wanted to smile, as every thought about his Mate made him feel so contented and complete, but there was the nagging worry about his magic. Instead Merlin sighed again; there was nothing he could do about that now. Now was a time for: rest, thinking about what his job would even be now – he can't possibly be Arthurs' manservant AND his mate, and waiting for the Prince to return.

If it comes down to Uther not giving Arthur and him his blessing, well, Merlin still had his magic and he would not be separated from his Mate at _any _cost.


End file.
